From Another World
by Kjinuyasha
Summary: Sesshomarou is lonely, and afraid to have it any other way. Will kagome be the one to show him true love? Or will he deny everything he begins to feel for her.Join me in this high tailed romance about Kagome and Sesshomarou. On HOLD
1. 1 A Beautiful, Yet Lonely, Man

**From Another World.**

**_I have no need to explain my motives to the likes of you!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the love of my life. Crammit! I own nobody… cept mine.

It was just another cool, dark and lonely, night. The moon, hanging over the towering Castle of the West. The moon mocked him. Reminding him how miserable and worthless he was. Of course others wouldn't dare think that. The cowards would all cower in fear before they even consider approaching him. And if they did have enough courage they'd be dead before they could get their last breath.

He looked out his window from the top story or the castle. Anyone who passed would think him a ghost, too beautiful to be touched, and stubborn and deadly to be confronted. He was like the light of the night, yet with a heart of coal instead of gold.

He, Sesshomarou Inutashiou, son of the great former Lord Inutashiou, was lonely, and afraid to admit it, and afraid to have it any way else, because he was afraid of heartbreak. Yes, the great Lord of the West was afraid.

…………………

Kagome was just another girl stuck in the midst of it all. Her father always told her that her mouth would be the death of her, but she just thought she always seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Which wasn't _all_ a lie, but wasn't totally true either.

Kagome had a BIG mouth and that's all there is to it. She spoke her mind whenever she felt need be. Which wasn't always the correct decision on her behalf. She was a stubborn woman iron willed and couldn't be told any thing. So here she was. Locked up in jail cell, or cubical, all for tress passing and smarting off at the guard.

Kagome was fairly beautiful, she wasn't as beautiful and glamorous as others but she had an inner shine that called out to others. She had no need for make up, for she had a natural beauty that most others did not.

She had come here on a mission, she tried to convince herself, but it didn't seem to work for she had forgotten what she came to the West for when she saw _him_. He had long silvery snow, white hair. Which was very odd color for any ningen, so he had to be a youkai. He had a tall built frame, with long legs that didn't hesitate to take powerful steps that showed he held self-pride with such grace.

He was beautiful, from afar she could see the side of his face, which had strange markings on it. Two maroon stripes, and something that looked like a blue crescent moon, but couldn't really tell for she only saw the side. That's when he turned to face her. Twin orbs had locked with hers, and indeed it was a crescent moon on his forehead, as well as the same maroon stripes on the other side of his cheek. He had the strangest colored eyes. They were Amber, so beautiful, yet so cold. He seemed distant from the world.

That's when he turned around in a stiff about face and marched off with the same pride he had before. 'He truly was beautiful she had though to her self.' And that's when she decided to follow him. That is also how she ended up in this predicament she was in now.

A guard had stopped her saying that if she went any further he'd have to kill her for tress passing. Then she lost all sanity and went wild on the guard. He had said some insulting sexual remark that I dare not repeat, and ended up being carried off by two youkai, and the other two she didn't know what they were.

………………

**That's all for now hope you enjoyed it. I plan on continuing it so don't get me down in the blue.**

**Third fic so grammar and spelling should be better.**

**And YES I know my third fic is not complete. But this popped in my head and I had to go with the flow.**

**But I really don't have to explain my motives to the likes of YOU!**

**Any way, review review review, and click the purple button.**

**Please?**


	2. 2 And They Meet

**From Another World. **_Chapter 2_

**_I know I know, not done with the other, but my mind went wandering and I just HAD to write this down._**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

**(Last time)**

Kagome was in jail.

** (Now)**

She was exhausted from recent struggle. Her mind strained from wandering. She couldn't get _him_ out of her mind she was truly lost for she really didn't know where she was. The only thing she knew was that she was in for it.

Some hours after she was brought here she realized that they weren't going to let her off easy.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" She asked herself. She finally admitted that this time, she was in deep shit because it was all her fault.

………………….

He sat in his study, just as gloomy as ever. Even when the sun was shining he did not smile.

Just a few hours ago he had gotten a message, informing him of a recent uproar in a nearby village. In fact it was the village he had just departed from. He should have handled any unnecessary commotion, while he was on his inspection. He blamed himself for not handling the ruckus before hand. But if he hadn't been caught off guard by that beautiful young woman…… Maybe…. Just maybe he might have been a little more aware.

He couldn't help but let his mind wander to a certain blue eyed, raven haired creature. He had never seen such beauty. She must have cast a spell upon him, for when he met in contact with her eyes, he forgot what he was doing in the village. Eventually he remembered, but it wasn't until he got back to his estate.

………………...

Kagome had dosed off for a minuet. When she heard the clink clank of bars and jingling of keys, she immediately jumped in surprise. Voices surrounded her.

One stated, "Here she is mi lord. She refused to give into our wishes, and deliberately disobeyed us. When we told her not to come any further she took out one of the guards and ran pass us. As you can see we eventually captured her though."

Hearing this Sesshomarou was outraged. His men couldn't even handle one human girl! He was on an all out rage inside of his mind. They had no reason to ask for him for such a minor offence. They could have handled it themselves. Some soldiers he has. "I'll have to remember to get a new recruit as soon as possible." He thought.

When he entered the cell the most intoxicating sent hit his nose. It was a mixture of jasmine and sakura blossoms. It was appalling to his nose and relaxed his scenes like never before. Then he saw her. The same girl or woman from before. The same woman who put a spell on him and mad his hear beat ten times faster. Only if he knew her name, "It was probably just as beautiful as she." He thought. At that very moment he spoke.

"What is your name girl?"

"Kagome." She answered. A bit timidly might I add?

He was right. Her name served her justice, and her voice was like angles singing.

"Kagome eh?" He tested liking the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

"Hai." She answered once more.

………………….

She couldn't believe it. I was him. The beautiful man she saw in the village. He truly was handsome. Even more so up close.

That's when she realized that he had moved closer to her, and was an inch away from her face, as if he were studying her very essence. She watched him stiffly stand straight, turn around with the all too familiar pride, grace and agility. As he reached the doorway she hear him say, "Let her loose and have her follow me."

"But sire-" She heard one of the guards say before he was cut off.

"You dare question my authority?" The beautiful, and obviously Lord of the West said sternly yet calmly.

"N-n-no sire!" She heard the guard shoot out quickly, as if he were to be punished and executed right there if he screwed up once more.

The beautiful man, that she had yet learned one's name. Quickly went out of site. The guard from before came over to her unbinding her from her shackles, and commanding her to follow his majesty.

**That's all for now!**

** Luv ya**

** -Kjinuyasha**


	3. 3 Her purpose

Sorry to ruin the mood but I won't be updating on my other fic until I get 4 more reviews. But if you're desperate for another Sess/Kag , Lemon, Go to Look for A Night of Lust under Kjinuyasha. I will not  I repeat, NOT be posting that fic anywhere else. So check it out.

**From Another World:**_ Chapter 3_

**(Last Time)**

**Kagome and Sesshomarou finally meet! Sesshomarou sets Kagome free but tells her to follow him…. Well, basically.**

**(Now)**

As Kagome ran to catch up with Sesshomarou, she wondered where they were going.

Kagome tripped over her feet when Sesshomarou suddenly came to a halt. She looked ate the vast doubled door structure, which had strange engravings on it. It seemed to be a giant dog of some sort. She couldn't help but admire it.

Sesshomarou stopped fumbling with his keys to glance ate her. He smirked when he saw where her line of vision was.

"That's me ya know," He said haltingly. "in my true form of course."

She gasped in awe. "You're beautiful." She said awe struck.

"And I'm not now?" He questioned.

She then blushed a very nice shade of red and stuttered, "N-n-n-n-o-….. Not at all it's just…… that the dog on the carving is spectacular," she rushed the last part, "and you're absolutely handsome!"

He simply opened the door and stepped aside to allow her in the study.

Kagome nearly fainted at the perfectly decorated room. There were bookshelves every where and a single large desk in the midst of it all. Paperwork scattered all over the desk. The color theme was simply red and white. It must be his favorite color seeing as how he was wearing it as well.

It suited him though.

"Now, let's get down to business." He ordered, breaking her train of thought.

"Why were you causing commotion in my lands, better yet, why were you even trespassing?" He barked, trying to sound angry.

She gathered up all her courage and said, "I'm truly sorry for my rude behavior Lord…?"

"Sesshomarou." He filled in for her.

"Lord Sesshomarou, but you see my village is in desperate need of a medicine called White blessing, which is only found on the western coast of the land.

"Mmmm…" He stated. "Where are traveling companions, why were you permitted to make this journey all by yourself?" He asked.

"Well you see the sickness is spreading rapidly throughout my village, and I was the only one not showing any symptoms of being sick. Most say I should have been one of the first people to get sick because I'm a woman and my small frame."

"I see." He simply stated. "I will help you find this herb, then you shall immediately leave this Sesshomarou's lands. Do you understand?"

"Hai Lord Sesshomarou, and thank you for understanding." She humbly said getting ready to turn and leave."

"Aht!" He stopped her in mid step. That still doesn't explain why you caused an uproar."

She blushed a nice shade of red, and lied. "You see I saw you and thought I'd ask you for permission to be in your lands.

He sensed her lies but thought to let it slide. "Very well girl. Be gone, one of my servants shall take you to your chambers. Be ready to depart by sun rise. "

"Hai, Thank you for your hospitality." She said through gritted teeth, not too happy about having to get up too early.

**That's it for now. Tah tah.**

**Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers on thank's again. **


	4. 4 Transformation

**From Another World **chapter 4

_Sorry for the long ass wait. LOL You deserved it. You should know by know that I do not own the characters that sound familure._

The strange ningen woman called Kagome had been on his mind non stop. He tried to sleep that night, but he found it hopeless. He decided to settle his feelings for this human girl. This was foreign to Sesshomarou, for he had never been confused about his feelings. This human was a mystery that much he knew, but what he couldn't explain is why she was on his mind day in and day out.

After a while he was determined to get her out of his mind. He couldn't travel with this woman and contain his thoughts at the same time. So he postponed their so called voyage.

Even after making up his mind about this he still couldn't get raven hair and blue eyes out of his mind. So to solve this problem he decided to go to her chambers.

When he got to her door, he was immediately taken away by her wonderful scent. He had never thought a woman; HUMAN no less could smell so exquisite. He got over his initial shock and walked into her room where her scent was even more intoxicating. He looked around a little and recognized the room to be his late cousin's room when she came to his abode.

His eyes finally rested on the figure lying in the bed. Her raven locks stood out in the moonlight that shone in from the huge window that led to the balcony. She was beautiful. The moon seemed to give her an ethereal glow. To him she was a very rare celestial maiden. Human or not. He couldn't deny her beauty. Maybe that's why she was always on his mind.

He began to step closer to examine her. All of a sudden she began to glow, the glow that seemed to be coming from her lit up the whole room. Sesshomarou took a defensive stance.

He could hear knocks at the door, but ignored them. He watched and waited to see what would happen. That's when he saw wings protrude from her back. The glowing died down and her eyes snapped open. As Sesshomarou's vision came back to him he noticed Kagome had awakened. He also noticed the markings upon her face.

She had a single flame upon her forehead and blue vertical stripes that curved. The inner stripe smaller than the other. To say Sesshomarou was in shock was an understatement. He just didn't show it.

Before him was, the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Even more so than she was before. As he studied her he found himself wondering where else she had markings.

As he studied the symbols a little more he realized that the being in front of him was not only beautiful, but a living legend. For Kagome had turned into a fire angle over night.

The trip was canceled for real this time. Kagome had a lot of explaining to do.

"In my study, now." He spoke smoothly. Kagome rose from her sitting position with graceful elegance that she never knew she had, and followed behind the great lord of the west.

"Now," he said, "Explain to me this sudden transformation." She looked at him in horror. "What transformation!" She ran to the full length mirror next to his desk and was in awe. Two simple words came from her mouth. "The dream."

**Dun Dun Dun! Ha ha ha hahaha ha ha ha**

**Left you in suspense. Now press the button.**

**V**


	5. 5 So It was In a Dream Huh?

_**I deem this chapter worth of the title, "So it was in a dream huh?"**_

_Since I was so happy with the reviews I was getting and at the rate they were coming, I decided to update right away! Isn't that exciting! LOL_

**From Another World**_ chapter 5_

_Two words came from her mouth, "The dream."_

"What dream?" Sesshomarou asked suspiciously. Kagome was still in shock not believing her dream came true. Not believing the reason she didn't fall ill in her village was because she was 'this' all along.

"Sesshomarou, did I not tell you I wasn't a native of my village? That I was found close to burning village?" Kagome said timidly. "No." He answered in a bored tone. "Tell me what this has to do with your sudden transformation, and explain the reason for those two words. What dream do you speak of?"

"Sesshomarou, as you probably know I am what they call a fire angle." What you probably don't know is that most are concealed as humans until their purpose has been recognized. The reason for this is because there aren't many of us left. Please don't ask too many questions, for I'm not sure what's going on myself, I simply tell you what I saw."

"Why don't you tell me what happened in this dream….. Kagome." Sesshomarou demanded in a much softer tone. "Alright." Kagome agreed. "Are we in a safe place?"

"What kind of lord do you take me for; do you think I'd have an unsecured study?" Sesshomarou said playfully. (OOC) "I meant no offence; I was simply making sure your ears were the only ones." She replied.

"Alright, when I was led to my chambers earlier, well, last night seeing as it is now morning. I had a lot of things on my mind, most of which seeming to complex and mixed emotions. I started to feel queasy and light headed and I fell straight to sleep thinking I was just worn out." She explained. "Once I was in deep slumber, I began to hear voices whispering incantations of some sort, I didn't understand them. A woman appeared before me, saying that she was related to me in some way. I can't remember exactly how though."

Sesshomarou was looking at her intently while she had her eyes closed trying to remember this 'dream'. He couldn't help but notice how EVERY, and I mean every detail of her body had changed for the better.

As she continued to talk she mentioned the woman saying that she was an ancient fire angle like she is now. "The woman had looked like me." Kagome said. "But her wings were red at the tips with a two blue vertical stripes on her wings like mine. When I asked her why my wings were just plain white with a bluish tint, she simply said the word ranking, and disappeared."

By this time Sesshomarou had regained his composure and put his 'bored' mask back on. Kagome looked at him expectantly, and he looked at her blankly.

"That is all for now. Leave my presence."(Before I pounce all over you) he added mentally. Hearing this Kagome about lost it. "Look here mister! After I tell you half my life story and some shit I don't understand, I expect you to at least show some respect! You don't order me arou…" She was cut off immediately when Sesshomarou's lips were pressed against hers in a gentle needy type of kiss. Kagome was surprised to say the least. She began to respond back hesitantly. I mean she finds the guy attractive and all, but she was caught off guard.

Sesshomarou broke the kiss reluctantly and gazed at her face, waiting for a reaction, ANY reaction. A yell a slap, a horrified scream, but instead it was silence. Yup, dead, uneasy silence. He took her face in his hands and said, "I didn't mean to offend you in any way, and if I did I'm sorry. It's just that I – I was rude so you'd leave without that happening."

Kagome just blinked. _When the great lord of sexiness become so open?_ She thought. Sesshomarou turned his back to Kagome not wanting to see the look on her face, and continued, "We'll be leaving after dinner. Prepare yourself." She didn't acknowledge, but left to do as he said.

Kagome was floating on clouds right know and Sesshomarou was furious with himself because he couldn't keep control long enough for the girl to leave. He was sure he ruined his chances. The bright side to all of this was that he affectively got her to shut up. Now he wondered how long it'd be till she was out of shock.

**Dun Dun Dun! That was unexpected wasn't it. I though I'd speed things up a little u kno?**

_Press the button, there's nothing else to do on this page but look. You know it's tempting you. Go head, press it. It won't bite. LOL_


	6. 6 We Take our Leave

**_Chapter: 6_**

_**YES YALL THE QUEEN IS HERE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS COME OVER ME TO UPDATE SO FAST. May be I've come to realize that you all love me dearly! Lol! I'll try to make this long. Remember. This is off the top of my head so yea.**_

_Last time we sealed this bad boy with a kiss, Sesshomarou finding an effective way to make Kagome shut the hell up, and Kagome starts to pack. I think._

_**Al right here we gooooo! I have no ownership over the characters that sound failure. And own no body except mine.**_

****When Kagome got to her room, she closed the door and slid down the wall feeling all dreamy. "I might as well pack." She thought to herself. The thoughts of, "Why did he kiss me and why did I let him," also joined that one thought.

She finished packing and decided to freshen up a bit before dinner. She ram shacked through the closet all of a sudden wanting to look and feel pretty for her lord. She finally dug out a brick red kimono that had white flowers printed on it. Along with it came a beautiful white obi. She grabbed her soaps and shampoos and went to the springs with pep in her step.

Ya'll ready for this? Dun dun dun en en en, en dun.Lol

Sesshomarou was still plagued with the thoughts of why'd I kiss her. Why. She probably thinks I'm in love with her now. When I'm not. I'm just suffering from lack of pleasure lately. That's the only reason I am acting the way I'm acting. Beside the fact that she's lovely and smells lovely, and walks lovely, and the way she tells is lovely, her voice is lovely. Gah! Who am I kidding? I'm fascinated with her I'll admit, and tolerate her foul temper because she's pretty when she's angry, and ….. and….. why do I feel as though I want to kiss her again.

"_You're in love Sesshomarou. Don't deny it, for it truly is a wonderful feeling, in the end at least." A voice said in his head._

"Huh? Who's there? I should have smelt you enter!" Sesshomarou yelled at the room.

"_I'm in your head milord. For I am you." The voice said then mumbled, "How dumb can he get, first he won't admit love then he wonders why I talk to him. Hasn't he ever heard of a conscience?"_

"You do know I heard every word of that don't you?" Sesshomarou said out loud.

"……" _There was silence. "… …" and more silence. Then, "Well, milord, I'll take my leave and retreat to the deepest darkest crevice of your mind now, but remember, Love may hurt at times and love may make you feel as though you'll die at any moment. But remember this, there is no better feeling than what love can give you in the end._

Sesshomarou sat in thought as the voice faded away. He looked at the position of the sun and went down to the dining room.

WOOOO. On a roll! Shit! H/W due…

Kagome stepped out of the springs and dried off. She quickly went to her clothes and put them on with haste. She looked in the vast mirror that hung on the wall. She could get used to this indoor hot spring. She took a brush and fixed her hair. When she was done she had an elegant French twist in her hair and left her bangs out. I mean they framed her face. And just imagine having that big, hard ass head of hers out. (Lol)

She put a light lip stick on to make he lips look alive and walked out of the springs ready for action. (Lol I just had to say it Ha Ha Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!)

……………………… Na Na Na nahhh Na! Take…three. ACTION!

Sesshomarou saw the large double doors open and awaited Kagome to enter. She was lovely. He felt the erg to get up and escort her to his left side. And did. He whispered to her. "You look beautiful Kagome." She blushed and he thought it was cute. " My God what's coming over me. Why did I say that? It maybe true but that's no reason to voice it!"

"As well as you Lord Sesshomarou. Handsome I mean." Gah! I'm such an idiot.

_Did she just compliment me?_ Sesshomarou thought. He pulled out her chair and seated himself at the head of the table. They both sat there in uncomfortable silence. Both wanting to say something, but both having nothing to say. So Kagome being the twit she is, (No offence) said, "Um… earlier, I- I enjoyed that…. Kiss." Sesshomarou was stunned. He found himself struggling not to say, "You can have more of that if you want to." But couldn't keep it from coming out.

It was Kagome's turn to be shocked. "Is he openly flirting with me?" she thought flabbergasted. The food finally came and both were glad because they didn't have to talk any more.

…………………..Ahem……….. Take chough chough 4!...

As the meal ended Kagome sat for a while, the Sesshomarou spoke. "Are you ready to leave?" "I guess." Kagome said. She tried to get up but tripped in the process. (That's me all the way lol!) Sesshomarou was quick to catch her. Kagome waited for impact with cold marble, but it never came. Instead two arms were wrapped around her protectively. She stood straight and Sesshomarou pressed her back against him, and said, "You should be more careful, Kagome"

Oh the way he said her name made her want to faint. She felt Sesshomarou's nose in her hair. Smelling her. He then kissed a trail down her neck and licked the spot where most youkai mark their mate. Kagome must have known by primal instinct because she was shivering in lust.

He turned her to him and continued his attentions to her collar bone. Kagome wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her closer, and she felt his long, hard, pointy, (LOL LMAO) arousal against her thigh. He then whispered, "I think we'd better leave now." She slowly nodded and he gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go, and walking away, but as she watched him walk, the stick didn't seem so far up his ass any more.

Kagome changed clothes and went down the massive stair case and waited for Sesshomarou. It was dark out and Kagome was wondering why they had to leave so late. Sesshomarou was behind her when he said, "What are you thinking?" Kagome jumped in shock, "What the hell!" She said. "You scared me half to death!" He apologized, and turned his head to hide a smirk.

……………..AH! my balls! Sorry sir! But I said 4!... Take 5!...

"Hey," Kagome started, "Why are we leaving so late." Sesshomarou explained to her that if they left in the dark they'd be able to sleep under the sun. Therefore it'd be easier to catch something if it were to sneak up on them. Kagome looked at him with under standing. They both left the castle and went into the dark unknown woods. "Stay close." Sesshomarou warned.

Kagome did as he said, then something howled, and Kagome jumped. "How could you have made it all this way by you're self if you're this frightened of the night?" Kagome gave no answer; she just clung to him even more. Sesshomarou figured this would happed and that's another reason why he decided to travel under the light of the moon instead of the sun. He liked her being close. It felt……. Warm.

**_YAY! Was it longer? Hey do me a favor, and press that damn review button! I know you see it and I know you want to OHHH. And all those who are reading my other fic. Love at first Sight. I really think it's a lost cause. I have no passion for writing Inu/Kag fics any more. I need to be inspired. I won't delete it, but I think this fic will get to chapter 10 before Love At First Sight. And I started on that one waaay before this one._**


	7. 7 Disruptions

**From another World **_chapter7_

DISRUPTIONS

Disclaimer: Me no Own Inuyasha

Last time: Kagome and Sesshomarou left the castle, and went into the woods.

(Now)

Kagome was still hanging on Sesshomarou like he was a second life line. Sesshomarou couldn't complain… much anyway. He sort of enjoyed Kagome's touch, more like grip but hey!

After hours had passed, they were still walking. Kagome was starting to lag behind. Almost dragging Sesshomarou to a halt, she was moving so slow. Once the sun began to come out Kagome was dancing for joy. Sesshomarou just had to wonder how she did it. One minuet she's about to die and the next she's jumping for joy.

Sesshomarou went hunting while Kagome lay there under a tree exhausted.

Once Sesshomarou came back he stopped short seeing a sleeping beauty. He walked up to her cautiously, not wanting another episode of what happened last time. Deeming it safe he knelt down on one knee, and inched in toward her face.

Sesshou's P.O.V

_Such_ _beauty_, _but such attitude it's really a dangerous combination when you think about it. I just want to touch her, kiss her once more, and feel her body withering underneath mine. I want to here her melodious voice screaming my name in ecstasy. Is that so wrong? I want to be her first and last. I want her to be with me forever! I've made up my mind, once this journey is over, I will not permit her to ever leave me. I want her by my side for the rest of eternity. I will make her love me.(OOC I know. But this is my Sesshomarou! LOL)_

I began to reach out to her, just to feel her soft skin under my fingers. I fond myself leaning toward her face, next thing this Sesshomarou knew, I was once again tasting her lips. I felt her lashes flutter.

End P.O.V

Sesshomarou opened his eyes to find another pair of shocked one's staring right back at him. He deepened the kiss and felt her return it. He began to part her kimono and started to trail kisses down her neck and back. _I must be dreaming._ Kagome thought as she pressed Sesshomarou's head closer to her chest.

Sesshomarou hands began roaming all over her body; he loved the feel of her skin. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, and that's when it happened. He was just about to take this to the next level when he snapped back to reality. _What am I doing?_ He thought, _and_ _why is she letting me?_

He began to pull back, but Kagome wouldn't let him she held his head tightly to her breast. She whispered his name, "Sesshomarou." He found her lips and tasted them once more. Afterwards he said, "Someone is coming"

Kagome jumped up and closed her kimono. Sesshomarou stood to his feet, dusted himself off, put his usual facial visage back on, and stood there as if nothing more than a casual conversation had just occurred.

"I sometimes wonder Sesshomarou, how you can always pull it off." Said a gruff voice, "My nose doesn't fool me, and I'm certain I smell the scent of extreme arousal."

Sesshomarou growled out, "Inuyasha." Trying his best not to sound annoyed. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome taking in her beauty, and said, "Well well well, what do we have here, another geisha perhaps? I'll have to give you props Fluffy; you actually found one worth a glance or two. Once again Sesshomarou growled.

Kagome saw the tension between the two and they reminded her of quarreling siblings. That's when Kagome heard Sesshomarou call Inuyasha dear little brother. Then Kagome realized that Inuyasha called her a geisha. That was IT! Her aura began to flare, her eyes turned pink, and wings sprouted from her back. Sesshomarou felt sorry for his little brother, for all her anger was directed at him.

What a drag.

……………………….? ……………………….?

Dun Dun Dun! What'll happen next? The world may never know!

**And yes I know this is short, only two pages. Oh well!**

**Yea! Another chapter, and it was right after I posted the 6 chapters yesterday on eternal adoration. Wooohhhhhhhhhhh! I'm n a role because the last time I updated on Fanfiction was the 13th of August, and usually it takes me months at a time. Literally!**


	8. 8 Such a Lovely Creature

**FROM ANOTHER WORLD**_ Chapter 8/ _** Such a Lovely Creature**

_Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha._

_Last Time;_ Let's just say a certain someone that we all know to have a rude mouth, was in deep shit.

**_NOW!_**

_**Inuyasha's POV**_

"_What the Hell_!" One second I'm poking fun at my brother and his new bitch, and the next thing I know, I'm being overwhelmed by unimaginable power! I opened my eyes so I could see if the power was coming from my brother's wench, and it was! She was glowing pink and white, with her hair floating around her, and… wings..? were protruding from her back.

I looked into her eyes, which were glowing pink as well. What I saw made me want to crawl into a dark corner and never come out. She was angry… very angry… and all of that angry power was directed at me.

The first coherent thought that came to mind was, "RUN!" but I couldn't. My body wouldn't respond. Shit! Out of all the times for my body to not cooperate it chooses today, the one day that I need it the most, to just not do anything. I looked to my asshole of a brother for any type of help, and the bastard had amusement sparkling in his eyes! That bastard! He thought it was funny that I was shitting my pants in fear! I'll show him one day.

I looked around for an escape; hopefully my body would comply once I found one. She began walking towards me. That's when I saw the bastard come up behind the bitch from hell with extraordinary powers and wrap his arms around her waste from behind.

She immediately began to calm down. First the glowing died down, and then her eyes returned to normal, her wings didn't return to where they came; instead, they looked as though they were in a resting position. If I ever had to appreciate my brother from another mother, (just had to put it) it had to be now. Of course I wasn't going to admit it to him, but he really did help me. May be I should leave him and his new toy alone for a while.

_**Normal POV…**_

****Everything in the vicinity seemed to continue its normal course after the commotion died down. A sudden breeze came by, and Inuyasha seemed to finally gain his control to his body back. He leapt off without another word.

Kagome rolled her eyes in the direction Inuyasha had went and turned around in Sesshoumaru's arms to face him. She placed a small chastise kiss on his lips. For it was punishment for him to not be able to respond fully to if. As unwilling as he was, he let her go. They both needed their rest for the long traveling session to come.

Kagome leaned back on a tree with her bottom on the ground, and Sesshoumaru laid his head on her lap. She began stroking his hair and caressing his ear. Sesshomarou purred at her ministrations, and Kagome giggled.

Sesshoumaru shifted his head to where his eyes met hers and growled playfully (OOC I know), "What might you find so amusing little one?" "Oh, nothing," she said nonchalantly.

Soon she began talking again. "Hey, Sesshou… do you think we're moving too fast with this relation ship?" "Nonsense woman," he said, "it is very natural for youkai such as me to move this fast during their courting." She became silent can sighed. "That's a relief."

He smiled broadly inside of his mind. She would be his completely in no time.

PART TWO 

_**Sesshoumaru's POV**_

I wasn't able to sleep, thoughts of her clouding my mind. I heard her breathing slow, indicating that she had fallen into slumber. I shifted my head to study her features. Such a lovely creature she was.

I would most likely enjoy taking her… and keeping her. I found myself longing to touch her. I watched as my calloused had reached out to touch her soft, delicate skin.

Such a lovely creature she truly was. I watched her until night settled. I arose from my relaxed position and I sensed her breathing quicken. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at me.

Oh, how I loved that smile. She made me feel like the child I once was with my mothers love. I hadn't felt that way in a very… very long time. She truly was a lovely creature… inside, and out.

I reached out to her, beckoning for her to take my hand. She placed her hand in mine, and smiled once more. I pulled her up towards me, and held her close.

How I wish I could take her right then and there… but I couldn't. We… she… had a journey to complete. Once we got this… flower… herb, we could spend eternity together. She will NEVER leave my side.

_**Kagome's POV**_

Once I had awoken Sesshou and I shared a hug, and began on out way. After walking for hours on in, Sesshou said we only had a few more days of searching to do, and then we would have what we were looking for. (I forgot what I named the plant… LOL )

I couldn't wait! I looked at Sesshoumaru, and he seemed to be content… but in deep thought. I just couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. After thinking it over I thought it a bad idea to ask what he was thinking… so I left it alone. I began pondering my own thoughts.

In my dream the woman had said that we Fire Angles only are revealed once our purpose has arisen. I still haven't found out what my true purpose is.

I looked over at Sesshoumaru once again. He had a frightening aura, but once you actually knew him it wasn't as intimidating. He had a cold beauty about him. His skin pale… but not sickly. He looked as though he had just been in a very cold ocean, and came out alive.

The maroon stripes on his cheeks brought color to his face, and the crescent moon made him look like royalty. His hair gave him an ethereal look. Almost like a ghost, and his eyes… his eyes were the most stunning feature on his face. Golden…and cold; he truly was a lovely creature.

**YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOo**

**I like this chapter. Hey! Review, come on! You've got nothing better to do!**

**Luv ya,**

**-Kjinuyasha**


	9. 9 Discovered

**Oh my God! She's updating so fast! What has come over her!**

_Disclaimer: Why should I admit it huh? WHYYYYYYYYYY? Inuyasha not mine._

_Last time they only had a little more traveling to do before they found the herb for the people in Kagome's village._

_Damn It all to Hell! What's the herb called again? I'm too lazy to go back and look._

**From Another World**_ chapter/ 9_

_**Discovered…**_

**Kagome's POV**

As we continued our journey we encountered few formidable opponents. We came across a clearing and met a very battered looking girl looking to be anywhere between the ages five and seven.

She seemed to be whimpering and I couldn't leave knowing that we had crossed someone's path that needed help and kept walking.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru and he still had on the same visage, so it was impossible to understand what he was thinking of at the moment.

The girl was crying, that much I could tell, I began to walk towards her and the girl visibly flinched. She looked as thought she were wiping her tears away and she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

I reached out to her speaking calming words and she backed away as though she thought I was going to harm her.

I smiled brightly at the child and stood. I dusted myself off and turned towards Sesshoumaru. He was now looking at me as though I was crazy. I glared at him and spoke.

"I believe this girl can show us where we can find the plant."

Sesshoumaru looked at me with his usual face and said, "Look woman, I need not a child to show me my way. My nose is working perfectly well."

_Well, that idea went down the drain. Mann! How do I get Sesshou to agree with letting the girl come along with us?_

I had to think of something else. Since Sesshoumaru isn't as gullible as I thought. I looked back at the girl, and she seemed to stare at Sesshoumaru with some sort of fascination.

She gave him a once over and deemed him trust worthy. She ran up to him without a word and hugged his leg.

I couldn't believe it! Here I am being nice and friendly, and she's scared to death, and one look at HIM she jumps for joy. Come on! I have wings for Kami's sake! I'm a tenchi! And HE'S a youkai! What has the world come to!

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl with odd fascination, yet he didn't shake her off his leg like I had expected him to. He just stood there unimpressed.

He looked to me and said, "Are we going to just stand here for the rest of the night or what? We do have to find that White Blessing, (HA FOUND THE CHAPTER IT WAS IN. CHAPTER 3 ha ha ha ha suck on that biatch! Ok I'm done), do we not?"

When those words left his s_exy_ mouth… I- I- mean mouth the girl looked up at him in shock. She seemed to know something… I knew the girl would come into play. She looked at me, and I eyed her suspiciously.

She opened her mouth to say something, but words never came out, just the movement of her tiny lips. I looked at her and began reading her lips, seeing as how she couldn't talk.

To me it looked like she was saying she was from the village where the White Blessing bloomed, and that the village was now being attacked by a horrible demon.

Right when she stopped talking Sesshoumaru jumped into action. How he understood what she said without looking at her lips I'll never know.

Sesshou had the girl sitting on his shoulder by now… they bonded quickly. (LOL) and was running at a steady pace so that I could keep up.

He's so egotistical. He can run as fast as he likes and I would still be on his tail. As if he had read my mind, he began to speed up, and while doing so he looked back at me and smirked.

That bastard! He was reading my mind! I was dumb founded for a minuet, but soon realized that we were still moving, and Sesshoumaru was getting smaller and smaller.

Also, a large tree just popped out of nowhere. Sucks for me huh? At the last second I dodged the tree and gained speed to catch back up with Lord Sesshoumaru.

I saw the girl point her finger to the east and Sesshoumaru took off. By that time I was completely out of breath. By magic some how, my wings spread and I took flight. Being new at this I was swerving at first.

I saw Sesshoumaru in the distance and determined to stay on his tail I sped up. Sesshou had come to a halt. He looked back at me and asked, "When did you learn how to fly?" in a bored/ amusing tone.

I ALMOST lost my temper and hit him, but I didn't. Instead I moved in close enough to steal a quick kiss, and I quickly made a nice distance between us. That ought to teach him!

The sun began to rise, so we all, Sesshou, me, and the girl, ( who we've yet to get a name from) settled down. We sat respective distances from each other, and rested. Once the girl was asleep, Sesshou looked at me with longing in his eyes, and I just giggled. I knew these last few days of our journey would be hell for him.

**What a turn in events huh? Didn't see that coming did you? To let you in on a secret, neither did I. LOL these fics write themselves now! Lol. Who do you think the girl is?**

**I want 20 reviews or no new chapter got it! These are my demands, and the betta be met. Or the fic gets it! LOL**

**Luv ya,**

**-**Kjinuyasha


	10. 10 Bonding and desire

_Yo I'm back! And no I don't own Inuyasha… but I do own all three movies that have been released! _

_**From Another World** Chapter 10 _

_**Recap: Ummm… they ran into this girl who can't talk and they got a lead on where the W.B might be. And I'm not talking about the station. (Lol)**_

**A Journey that is close to its end.**

**Kag's P.O.V**

When I woke up I felt a weight on my stomach. I glanced down, only to see the mute little girl, sleeping soundly on my belly. I looked around our camp to see that Sesshoumaru was awake but relaxing. It was a miracle that he stayed where he was and kept his hands to himself. I was silently wishing that he would have at least scooted a little closer to me.

I couldn't help but stare at him… that's when his eyes snapped in my direction. I wanted to hold my head down in shame, but my body seemed to gain a will of its own and our eyes locked. I became trapped in his gorgeous amber pools and he in my blue irises.

All of a sudden I felt the girl above me begin to stir. I cursed her mildly in my mind for her unexpected intrusion during such a romantic event. DAMNIT! WHY! Why is she on me in the first place she's the one who doesn't like me!

I watched as she opened her big brown eyes and looked at me. For a moment she seemed to be in deep thought, and then she gave me a big goofy (and sleepy) looking smile I couldn't help but smile back. Who could resist such a silly and cute notion? She smiled at me for a bit longer and then turned towards Sesshoumaru.

She smiled at him as well. Much to my relief she jumped off of me and ran over to the object of my affections. Maybe she wouldn't be so bad to hang around after all. She seemed innocent enough and she was kind of cute I guess. Oh, and she was helping us find the White Blessing.

I saw a hint of amusement twinkling in Sesshoumaru's amber orbs, as he looked back and forth between me and the girl. If I could read minds I still wouldn't be able understand what he thought was funny.

I narrowed my eyes at him as if calculating his next thought, and he looked at me as if I were crazy. I stuck my tongue out at him and he licked his lips and smirked. While this was going on the little girl starred at the both of us with obvious fascination in our silent exchange.

I stood up and told Sesshou that I had seen a hot spring nearby earlier and that I was going to take a bath. He nodded in silent approval and the little brown eyed girl got up and skipped merrily beside me as I started to leave. My guess was that she wanted to clean up too.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V**

I was up for hours before Kagome had awoken. In fact I hadn't even gone to sleep. I had watched as the little girl, who seemed to become attached to me over a very short period of time, moved over to Kagome. The girl snuggled into Kagome's side as a pup would their mother. I turned away gazed at the sun.

Oh how I longed to reach out ant touch Kagome… but I didn't. I stayed away and watched her sleep peacefully. When she awoke I shut my eyes. Not wishing to be caught looking at her so intensely.

A strange feeling overcame me, and I immediately knew what it was. It was that forbidden emotion that my father felt for that retched human wench. I was feeling love for the beautiful Kagome.

That's when I opened my eyes to stare into hers, hopping to pour out my emotions to her right then and there, but then I heard the girls breathing become labored, so I settled for just looking at the woman I had come to harbor feelings for.

The girl ran over to me after awakening. She had a very pretty smile; it reminded me of Kagome's. I saw how Kagome relaxed around the girl and I found it funny at how one minuet neither of them liked each other, and just a few seconds ago they both sat there grinning at each other idiotically.

Kagome must have seen the amusement in my eyes because she looked at me as if trying to read my thoughts. I gave her a calculating look and she became annoyed. She only served to amuse me more.

She stuck her wet pink tongue out at me to show her annoyance, and Kami did she turn me on. I licked my lips and smirked at her as I felt myself become hard. Kami this woman! The simplest things made me want to ravish her body!

Night fall wasn't very far off, but the sun would still be out for a couple more hours, so I deemed it safe for Kagome and the girl to bathe together. How I wished to go with them so I could gaze upon Kagome's beautiful and unique, and let's not forget naked, form.

But his silent wished couldn't become reality because of a certain brown eyed little girl. I watched them leave and allowed my eyes to linger on Kagome's retreating backside. Swish swish I felt myself become painfully hard once again.

…………A/N…….Cram it! I don't wanna write any more! But my New Years Resolution was to make 6 pages! I can do it!. I'm half way there...

PART TWO

At the Hot spring.

Kagome stripped herself of her clothing and slowly relaxed her body into the steaming hot spring. She couldn't help but let a moan escape her mouth.

The little girl followed her and supported herself on a rock, for she was too short to stand, and she didn't know how to float.

Kagome rested her head against the bank and started to imagine naughty things I dare not say. She let the name Sesshoumaru roll off her tongue, and the little girl looked in her direction with a puzzling look.

Kagome began to make some odd noises, until she remembered she was in the hot springs… with a young girl. Poor girl, she's probably scared for life now. (lol)

Kagome opened her eyes to see the little girl looking past her with a frightened look. Kagome quickly looked behind her to see (hmmm should it be Sesshoumaru Inuyasha, or a nasty ugly demon? I think the third one will suffice) a huge, nasty ugly demon. I was a dark purple color, and it had six eyes and a strange symbol on the center of its forehead.

It began to say, "YOU are the ONE!" over and over again. Kagome told the little girl to run for cover, but the brown eyed girl just stayed there like a dumb ass shocked still. Kagome jumped out of the water with little modesty, and from no where made a bow and arrow appear.

They seemed to be made from her spirit. She panicked and hoped to create something a little more useful for close combat. Kagome backed away and all of a sudden a katana appeared in her hands.

It seemed to glow a soft blue, and had weird engravings on the hilt. There was no sheath to be found, but Kagome didn't spend too much time pondering on the strange happenings, for her life was in danger. Without thinking twice she swung the seemingly magical weapon with her eyes closed in the beast's direction.

The monster demon disintegrated before her eyes, and the magical katana disappeared. The girl starred in awe, and Kagome stood in shock. She then turned to the little girl and said,

"Listen, and listen good. What happened just now stays between you and me. Don't you dare say a word of this to Sesshoumaru"

The little girl came out of her stupor and smiled brightly at Kagome. That is when Kagome remembered two things, 1. The girl couldn't talk, and 2. She was still naked. Kagome jumped down in the water quickly, and then she heard a small little voice say,

"Ummm, Kagome-sama, Rins name is Rin. Kagome had to blink twice and clean out her ears and say, "Ummm, can you repeat that because I could have sworn that you were a mute?"

The girl smiled brightly and said, "Rins name is Rin silly!"

Kagome nearly fainted.

The girl now known as Rin, got out of the springs dressed and waited for Kagome to do the same.

………………………..I can do ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT……………………………….

Sesshoumaru waited patiently, and soon became frustrated. 'How long does it take to take a bath!' he thought. At that very moment two figures came into the clearing. Sesshou didn't say word he just looked at the two.

Then Kagome began to speak.

"Sesshoumaru! You're not going to believe this! She talked! I mean one minuet we're bathing, and this thing pops out of nowhere and and and…"

Rin was giving Kagome warning signals, but Kagome just kept talking.

"… it was ugly and big, so I did this little weird thingy and a sword just appeared, and, and, and, I killed it, and then Rin started talking!"

Sesshoumaru looked a little angry and said calmly,

"Why didn't you call for this Sesshoumaru? And who is Rin?"

Kagome realized her mistake and pointed to the littler girl saying,

"Ummm yea… well that's Rin. She told me her name, see she can talk! Rin say something!" she pleaded desperately to the little girl.

The girl named Rin said nothing, and Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.

'She must be imagining things." He thought. But he scented no lies coming from her and he knew his Kagome wouldn't make up such ridicules stories. Or would she? He was confused now. So he let the whole situation rest.

Besides that, nightfall had come. And if they didn't start traveling now they'd probably have to wait another day before leaving.

"Let us go." Sesshoumaru stated.

He put Rin on his shoulders and Kagome took flight. He read Rins mind to find out where to go next.

It seemed that they were only about two days away by a human foot.

So if he ran full speed, or summoned his cloud he could get there in a few hours. But he wished to spend more nights with Kagome so he walked slowly. Kagome came down from the sky and asked,

"Why are you moving so slowly?"

Sesshoumaru replied confidently,

"We are ahead of schedule as it is correct? We don't need to rush.

Kagome looked at him skeptically but said nothing.

She slowed down to keep the same pace as him, and she enjoyed his company as he hers.

She tucked her wings back in but not before noticing that she had earned a blue streak on each wing.

She smiled to herself and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. She studied his features as they walked in solitude. She couldn't help but imagine a life with him. She couldn't help but imagine what their children would look like, and how good of a father he would become.

She knew he'd make an excellent one by the way he handled Rin.

Kagome continued to stare at Sesshoumaru while they walked. She walked closer to him and looped her arm in his.

**NAH NAH NAH NAH SIX PAGES HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Get on that huh!**

**Alright that's my update for the new year. And I'll think about working on Love at First Sight. I'll update I a week on this story if I get 30 reviews. If not. Well you know… it'll be another month. Lol not. **

**I'm truly sorry for the long wait. I just became swamped with Finals, studying, and preparations for the basketball season tutoring etc. U kno presidents have a lot of stupid work to do. We don't get to do a lot of kool stuff unless our advisor permits it. Oh another reason why I haven't been updating is cuz I'm working on a book about my life.**

**Oh and my boyfriend and I broke up around the time I put up my last chap so yea….**


	11. 11 A Little Closer

From Another World **_Ch. 11_**

_**My mother went to a concert tonight, I have no homework, therefore I am board, no one is online and nobody has updated any good stories so….. The blue streak thing is corny to me, but I wrote it… so if you say something about it I'll put my 6 week old rotwilers on you!**_

_**Last Time: **It seemed that they were only about two days away by a human foot._

_So if he ran full speed, or summoned his cloud he could get there in a few hours. But he wished to spend more nights with Kagome so he walked slowly. Kagome came down from the sky and asked,_

"_Why are you moving so slowly?"_

_Sesshoumaru replied confidently,_

"_We are ahead of schedule as it is correct? We don't need to rush._

_Kagome looked at him skeptically but said nothing._

_She slowed down to keep the same pace as him, and she enjoyed his company as he hers._

_She tucked her wings back in but not before noticing that she had earned a blue streak on each wing._

_She smiled to herself and turned to look at Sesshoumaru. She studied his features as they walked in solitude. She couldn't help but imagine a life with him. She couldn't help but imagine what their children would look like, and how good of a father he would become._

_She knew he'd make an excellent one by the way he handled Rin._

_Kagome continued to stare at Sesshoumaru while they walked. She walked closer to him and looped her arm in his._

_**Disclaimer: Me no own him, me no wish to. Me only want to abuse the characters.**_

They had been walking for hours now. Rin had fallen asleep on Sesshoumaru's shoulders and Kagome had a dreamy look in her eyes. Sesshoumaru knew that they were close to the girl's village; they'd be there sometime in the afternoon if they traveled nonstop, but Sesshoumaru still wanted to take his time.

The sun began to peak over the horizon and Sesshoumaru cam to a halt when seeing a clearing, bringing Kagome with him. He sat the little girl down and Kagome leaned on a tree. She looked at Sesshoumaru for a while then slid down to her bottom. Sesshoumaru said a few choice words then left the clearing

Kagome looked at the girl lying on the ground beside her. 'She's such a cute child.' She thought. "But why didn't she speak to Sesshoumaru? Is it because he can read her mind?' I shouldn't venture off into it too much.

A moment later Sesshoumaru came back with two rabbits. He put one to the side and told Kagome what to do with the other one.

So she made a quick fire with the few sticks she found scattered on the ground and cooked the meat.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome cook and eat a small portion of the meat. He couldn't understand why she preferred her meat cooked. He couldn't say that the cooking flesh didn't smell delectable but he much preferred his raw.

When Kagome finished eating her fill she asked Sesshoumaru if he had seen a hot spring. He told her that he saw a lake but it might be too cold for her liking she ignored his warning, and asked which direction he pointed to the west, and she took off.

The girl, Rin, began to stir soon after Kagome left. She looked up and saw the cooked meat and smiled brilliantly. She looked at Sesshoumaru, and he nodded, she dashed towards the cooked rabbit and tore into it as if she hadn't eaten for days.

'This girl sure has an appetite.' He thought passively.

After she finished eating she went right back to sleep.

'It seems that all she does is eat and sleep.' He thought comically.

He sensed Kagome's aura moving closer towards the clearing, so he stood, and when she came into view he couldn't help but notice how sexy she looked with dripping wet hair, and damp clothes that stuck to her body. But before he let his mind wander into the gutter he told her, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Where are you going?" she asked

"A quick trip to the lake." He said.

She acknowledged him with a nod and without her noticing he took the raw rabbit with him. Sesshoumaru ate his raw food with a vengeance. (lol just had to put it) Then he decided to go wash up quickly.

He reached the lake and stripped all of his clothing. He could only imagine what a naked Kagome might feel like pressed up against his naked chest. (naked let it hypnotize you lol) He ducked under the water and let his mind wander a little more.

………………………………………

(WITH KAGOME some hours later)

He had been gone for a while now, she didn't want to leave Rin on her own but she worried about Sesshoumaru. She did realize that Sesshoumaru could take care of himself, but what if he was subdued some how, and what if some one took advantage of seeing him…

At that thought she jumped up! She ran out the clearing, then did a U turn and swooped up Rin on her back, and took flight. She didn't have to fly far but she figured if he was okay and just taking his time in the cool water, then she'd be safer in the sky if he discovered her.

She made sure Rin was still sleeping, and landed softly on the top branch of a evergreen tree. She tucked in her wings and enjoyed the view of Sesshoumaru's well toned abs, and ass. She couldn't help but get a little aroused…

SESSHOUMARU'S POV

My mind was else where when all of a sudden my nose picked up Kagome's overpowering, and undeniable scent of arousal. He smirked to himself.

'She just couldn't resist temptation could she?' (Ladies reading this fic… could you resist the temptation?

I realized that she had Rin on her back, and from her shallow, and even breathing I knew the child was sleeping.

I decided to tease my little Fire Angle. I rose out of the water just a little bit facing her direction, giving her a peak at my silver pubic hairs. (I feel weird writing this) I smelt her arousal and embarrassment increase ten fold.

I began to walk towards the bank… in her direction and the water seemed to become shallower with every step I took. That's when I smelt, shock embarrassment, traces of fear, and even more arousal. In all truth it turned Sesshoumaru on.

He became a little hard from his own antics of showing her his endowment.

KAGOME'S POV

OH MY KAMI! I can't believe what I just saw! He's like a giant down there! And I don't even think he's hard! Wait! Did it just get BIGGER! Oh Kami! If we ever get that far I don't think it'll fit!

AND that water is like super COLD!

I have to calm myself before Rin wakes up. Knowing him he's probably doing this on purpose and teasing me right now.

NOEMAL POV

Kagome took flight once more and hurried back to the clearing.

She sat Rin down, who was still amazingly sleep, and hurried back to her tree.

When Sesshoumaru came to the clearing his face was impassive, and Kagome couldn't help but blush.

Sesshoumaru loved it when she blushed. He often found himself wondering if her breast blushed as well.

He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings trying not to think such vulgar things in the presence of a child.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him, then the she saw why he had taken a deep breath. He was thinking some dirty thoughts.

Night fall had come quickly and Rin seemed to be wide awake. Sesshoumaru stood, and Kagome began to wake.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was pitch black out and it seemed as though the moon decided not to come out. So the group of three was left with only the stars to guide them.

Sesshoumaru smelt tears and looked to see that it was the little girl who was crying. He realized that this was her villager this was where their voyage would come to an end. Kagome went ahead looking for the White Blessing, and Rin stayed by Sesshoumaru's side, weeping silently.

_**Dear fans,**_

**_I have come to realize that this may be the best story I have written as of yet. But for some reason I feel as though it's missing something. I might add a lemon on chapter 15, but I think I went too fast with Sesshoumaru accepting Kagome you know? When I first posted this fic I was going for a more angst-y feel, but the more I move into it the more it seems to be a romantic comedy. I just don't know what's happening, it's not turning out the way I wanted it to turn out. It seems to be writing itself, and the characters are all wrong. I know that in this chapter I made a drastic change with my Sesshoumaru's attitude, but you have to realize his attitude changes with mine. This chapter isn't my best and I know that, and I don't know why I still posted it on here._**

_**Bold is important**_

I need you to vote.

**Should a Lemon be in ch.13 or later (because in 12 I have to lead up to the point) OOOOOOOOOOR should I wait a little longer?**

**Also! Should Kagome and Sesshoumaru split in the end then meet back up in the one shot sequel I already wrote?**

**OR should I ditch the one-shot sequel, make a prequel for it and carry on?**

**Oh and should I continue fic like the way it is or should I make it more dark, and make the process longer?**

_You are the fans! I need to know what you all WANT! All 58 of you. I'm jealous of Crazyfreestylechick and ALL her loyal reviewers. I HATE THIS CRULE WORLD. I don't care if her stories ARE more interesting than mine! Okay I'll stop now. _

_And you could atleast give me a courtesy review. I mean I tracked you down and everything, telling you how much I like your story but I cant get a freakin courtesy_ review. I bet you think I'm crazy now! I don't care if you did change your name!

Shout outs TOOOOOOOOOOO: All the fans I've never taken the time to give a shout out to. (lol)

lazyllama101 I feel the same way…. Um what were we talking about? lol

Azil Thank you

sakura-no-hana-hoshi You know… you're the only one who commented on that situation. I'm quite all right and thank you. And since you probably don't remember what you said…. (oh hugs i hope ur ok...with what happened with u and ur...  
You're an awsome writer. Great story and awsome chapter.:) ps… u spelled awesome wrong. LOL

kenshi-mimiroo don't suck up to me! I know I'm not on your fav's list. (LOL)

Rauko Arisha Hi friend…. Ha ha ha…

kawaii-baka4life… serious… yes quite. All I did was go to the lil translate thingamabob on the task pane on word. U know my cpu didn't say thingamabob was spelled incorrectly lol. Or were u upset with the fact that it wasn't a real chapter? HA HA Bad for YOU LOL okay that was mean.

Takiko Okuda Thank you

Kiyo Fugi THanks

bluediamond-hime I love it when you lie to me!

Taiyoukai-Miko Kool Name… oh yea… and thank you

Mia – okay

Yana5 Thanks

Sssc- umm yea…

deamon-angel omg that was a great story. (chill out with the sarcasim babe. I know it's good but it's not excellent.) thx..

Fate's Princess

I'm tempted to copy and paste the whole review board. But I'll put page two of shout outs on chapter 12

CHAPTER 12 Coming to a e mail box near you! In about a month. You already know I'm lazy people! Lol.

**Love at first Sight fans… I truly feel sorry for you and my laziness… I'm sorry. No update… no inspiration. It really is meaningless lime scenes between Kagome and Inuyasha. I'll let someone take over for me.**

**Luv ya,**

**-Kjinuyasha**


	12. 12 Naraku

**From Another World **_Ch. 12_

_**This'll be my first true attempt at a fighting scene.**_

_Chapters may tend to become shorter_

_Disclaimer: I don't own SHIT except the idea if anyone uses without permission I'll sue!_

_Last Time: They made it back to Rin's village._

NOW!

Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl. He didn't feel sorry for her and he wasn't going to lie to her and himself by saying otherwise. He didn't know how she felt… for he was never really one to flash his emotions.

When his father died he didn't cry, hurt, or seek revenge. He simply didn't care. He stopped crying after his mother had become deceased. He had always envied Inuyasha… for he didn't know the whole truth behind his birth. He didn't know how their father betrayed the woman he claimed to once love, to be with a mortal princess. Inuyasha was curious and didn't know a thing… and Sesshoumaru knew everything… but wanted to forget.

Sesshoumaru locked himself in a cage of darkness, sorrow and despair after his mother killed herself. He allowed his face to become void of any and all emotions… and he became feared. Back then he wouldn't admit it but he became afraid to feel. He thought that if he felt it would just turn back and strike him down.

He was afraid to feel the pain he felt when he was only a pup. Afraid to feel the pain of being alone again… that was of course until he met Kagome. All caution flew out the window of a speeding carriage, never to be seen again. For the first time in centuries he had gotten irritated, cocky, happy, sill, AND sarcastic.

Kagome was certainly changing him… but he didn't really know if it were for the better. I sensed Kagome wandering through the battered village. It seemed to be deserted, and the little girl, Rin, was still crying. The scent of her tears was burning his nose.

"Cease those tears!" Sesshoumaru said coolly yet commandingly. "They serve only to further irritate me. DO you think they'll come back if you keep weeping? You need to know that crying serves no purpose… no cause. You can sit here and cry forever, or you can dry your eyes, move forward and grow up. I'm sure your loved ones wouldn't have wanted you to waste your life, crying because they are gone. People die everyday, others are born, and if you waste your life grieving you will never for fill your purpose on this planet."

Rin sniffled, and wiped her face with the sleeve of her orange and white checkered kimono. She looked at him with a sullen look, and his face remained impassive. She smiled suddenly and grabbed hold of his leg in a hugging gesture. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly and that's when he sensed a very powerful demon nearby. Then he realized that it was in the exact direction Kagome had wandered off in. His mind panicked, he went into a frenzy of worry… then her told Rin to find somewhere safe to hide then he ran off at full speed to find Kagome.

…………………………. ……………….

It didn't take him long to find her by tracing her scent, when he found her she seemed to be safe. But all of a sudden a tentacle shot out of no where. He ran and pushed Kagome to the ground.

Kagome looked ready to retaliate and ask him his problem, when she turned around to look at him she saw a long bluish grayish tentacle sticking out from his shoulder. Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive and he looked to where the tentacle led and saw a white figure approaching the small clearing. As the figure came closer he could make out a face black hair and a baboon pelt. The thing laughed in a deep sinister voice.

"Ku, Ku, Ku!"

Kagome looked horrified, and Sesshoumaru pulled the tentacle from his shoulder. Blood spewed everywhere and the thing laughed again.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The thing said. "I am Lord Naraku, ruler of the southern region; and from the looks of it you are Lord Sesshoumaru I presume?"

Sesshoumaru squinted his eyes in a deathly glare and got his poison whip ready. The thing now known as Naraku said, "Let me cut to the chase. You have something in your possession that belongs to me. I have been searching for it for centuries and reliable sources led me here, to the boarder of the western lands.

You see, the people," He smirked, "well former people, of this village refused to give me the information I needed to complete my weary search for this item. So I had my incarnation destroy them all. Ku, Ku, Kuuuu!

You know you talk way too much!" Kagome shouted. The things attention was brought to her; he frowned, and then smirked. He licked his lips and began to walk towards her saying. "Well, if I'd known such a beautiful and rare creature was in my presence, you would have had my attention long ago." Sesshoumaru was in front of Kagome facing Naraku in a millisecond. "If you touch her," Sesshoumaru growled out in a deathly cool, "you die!"

"Touchy, hmm, it seems that the emotionless Lord of the West I have heard so much about has developed feelings for a woman. Ku, Ku, Ku!"

Kagome stepped to the side out of Sesshoumaru's protection and yelled, "If you make that annoying laugh one more time I'll fucking kill you!"

Naraku smirked, "Oh really now? We'll see about that… Ku… Ku… KUUUUUUUUUUUU!" (Lol)

Kagome seethed in rage and ran at him full force. She lifted her fist and it began to glow red indicating fury. Naraku saw this and was impressed. He side stepped her attack with his arms folded behind his back. He smiled devilishly and laughed again. "Ku, Ku, Ku!"

Kagome's face turned red and she charged at him once more this time putting more force behind her attack, all the while Sesshoumaru was watching and he noticed a look in Naraku's eyes. He was planning something.

Kagome came to a halt when she noticed Naraku was no longer there, she looked behind her and he appeared from nowhere sending a round house kick to her side. She fell to the ground in slow motion, her side was killing her. Naraku grinned, and said' Wonderful potential… but you should have know you'd have no chance against me. Ku, Ku, Ku!"

Kagome groaned, and Sesshoumaru watched with a cool look. He was seething with rage inside, but kept a cool visage. He walked slowly towards Naraku, and stopped 10 feet away from him. "You dare harm what belongs to this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru's eyes began to glow red, his claws grew in length, and his fangs sharpened.

"Die." He said so coolly that it sent chills down Naraku's spine. Naraku then smirked, "Now for a real challenge, Ku, Ku, Ku!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sesshoumaru's poison whip formed in his right hand and slashed at Naraku. Naraku had his sword ready and tried blocking Sesshoumaru's attack (key word… tried) but couldn't the poison whip sliced through his sword seeing this Naraku gathered his miasma and escaped.

………………………. ……………..

"We'll meet again Lord Sesshoumaru!" Naraku said. Sesshoumaru spat out harshly, "Coward!" Kagome groaned once more Sesshoumaru went to her and showed his concern.

"I assume your healing well?" She smiled up at him and nodded. "Let me see." He commanded. She lifted her shirt enough to show her stomach to him. His breathing became a little ragged when seeing her soft skin. As he examined her he discovered a circular bruise right above her left hip; he traced a clawed finger on it and bent his head down to kiss it. Kagome shuddered at the intimate contact.

He smirked and lifted his head to kiss her. The kiss started of slow and sweet, their lips never parted and soon the kiss turned passionate and lust filled.

Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN yea okay now that's done should 13 be a Lemon, or should Kagome stop in the middle of a very heated session and ask where Rin is. It's your choice. Oh and umm I'll be updating regularly on fan fiction well I'll try anyway. You'll get another chapter by Wednesday.


	13. 13 Enter Sango

**From Another World **_Ch. 13_

_Last Time: They were kissing…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… but the idea is completely original_

_Chapters may tend to be shorter._

_**NOW:**_

"Mhmm," Kagome moaned into the kiss. Sesshoumaru was close to loosing control, his eyes were blood shot red and his grip on her shoulders had increased 10 fold. Kagome ignored the pain for something much more important was pressing their lips onto hers wildly and roughly.

Kagome's mind was all fuzzy and she tried her best to get control over herself she was certain Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal. And indeed he had. He loved that scent, and to be the cause of it turned him on even more.

"Sesshoumaru…" She said in a breathy moan. "Where's … R- r-r- in?" Sesshoumaru stopped everything he was doing he composed himself and said smoothly, "She went to hide in a safe place."

To tell the truth he had completely forgotten about the child with all the commotion, and then that heated session with Kagome. He sighed inwardly for the second time that night.

"Follow me." he replied casually. Kagome obeyed, while dusting off her clothing and combing her hair back in place with her fingers. She decided not to argue with him seeing as how he was sexually frustrated already. Kagome inwardly laughed. She knew that one day he would take all his frustration out on her and couldn't help but get excited at that thought.

"They reached the village again and Sesshoumaru went to get Rin while Kagome continued her previous search. Since the White Blessing wasn't on the outskirts of the village the decided to look around the ruins.

She almost cried when she saw a rag doll on the ground, torn up and vandalized.

She came across an old hut that seemed to be standing pretty well. She walked in unannounced believing that all the occupants of the village were either dead, or had ran away in fear of being killed, or eaten.

She stopped suddenly when she saw a woman no older than she cradling a boy that seemed to be a few years younger than her. The woman was crying, and the boy appeared to be unmoving, Kagome assumed the worst and that's was that the boy, probably the woman's younger brother or lover had died.

Kagome approached the two and asked the woman, "What happened here?" "A giant monster rampaged through our village asking for a jewel. Legend has it that the jewel was last seen in this village, but that was decades ago, the jewel has been gone for a while now; I don't understand why he wouldn't believe us. He killed almost everyone, and few escaped." The woman said sadly.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked cheerfully. The woman looked at Kagome as if she were crazy, the replied, "I'm Sango… this is my little brother Kohaku. He was attacked by the demon but escaped barely with his life. I'm afraid I'm going to lose him. He's all I have left since my father died trying to fight the beast."

Kagome smiled "May I?" Sango looked at he questioningly the realized what she meant. She looked wearily between the woman and her little brother. She then carefully let go of her brother so the winged woman could inspect him.

She really hadn't paid attention to how beautiful the woman was until now. She had pure white wings with a streak of royal blue on each one. She had a single flame upon her forehead and blue vertical stripes that curved the inner stripe smaller than the other.

When Sango saw the blue flame upon her forehead she realized that she must have been sent from the heavens, for she had only heard legends and rumors about the infamous Fire Angles.

Sango gasped in awe, and then asked, "Will you save him Fire Angle-sama?" Kagome smiled gently, "please just call me Kagome… and I'll try my best to heal your dear brother." Sango became so happy that she threw herself into Kagome's arms and cried. "Thank you so much! You are too kind! I-I-I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

Kagome smiled and told her, "Don't worry… I require no payment for my services… I do this because I feel as thought it's the right thing to do." (Corny… I know)

Kagome let her hands hover above the boy, and chanted a spell she didn't even know she knew, and after she was finished a pink light was transferred from her hands to the boy's body.

The boy's chest rose high signaling that he was able to breathe better. His eyes blinked open slowly and his voice sounded a little crusty when he said, "S-S- ango?" Sango smiled appreciatively at Kagome and the looked down at her brother. "Yes Kohaku?" "W-W-ater." He said pleadingly. Sango nodded and turned around to get the water that she was using to dab his head. She got a bowl and scooped up what she could, then handed it to her brother. She helped him sit up and he drank the water down quickly.

"Thank you so much Kagome-chan. You have no idea how grateful I am to you." Kagome then asked, I have reason to believe that a herb called the White Blessing is grown here in your village if you could lead me to where it might be it'd be greatly appreciated." Sango nodded and said, "The White Blessing cannot be seen by everyone it is invisible so that it won't get into the wrong hands. For you see it does far more than just heal."

"I understand." Kagome replied. "My village is dieing of a deadly sickness, in order to save them I was sent on a journey to retrieve the herb."

Sango stood and began walking out of the hut and asked, "Why do you need this herb when I was an eye witness to what you can do with your powers?"

"Well, I really didn't know I could do that until now… and I just recently discovered that I wasn't human."

"What!" Sango screamed. "I trusted you with my brother's life and you didn't even know what you were doing?"

"Ummm… well, yea something like that?" Kagome said nervously. Sango sighed and said I guess I need to be even more grateful that you didn't kill my BROTHER while in the process of attempting to heal him." Kagome smiled sheepishly and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry." She said. "No I should be sorry for being so careless with someone so precious to you." Kagome answered back.

"Well, let me show you where the herb is." Kagome nodded and followed after Sango.

They came to a garden of daisy's and weeds by a stream. Sango knelt down and picked one of the weeds. Kagome watched as it turned into a beautiful pure white flower in her hand.

"This is the White Blessing Kagome-chan." Take however many you need. Kagome nodded gratefully and knelt down to pick about a dozen more.

She stood up hurriedly and shouted, "Sango!" Sango turned around slightly, and heard Kagome say, "Thank you so much! And I'll come and visit you sometime!"

Sango smiled and hollered back, "I'd enjoy that a lot Kagome-chan… I'd enjoy that a lot."

**End Chapter thirteen! **

**Review and vote for when the Lemon should be! Do or die I'm incredible and can fly!**

**Page two of the review board thingy**

SesshomaruCrazy

Ghettogurl123  
2006-02-04  
ch 12, reply

gurl thats tight i cant wait till the next chapterz oh and thankx 4 th4e e-mails!

SK Lovers  
2006-01-29  
ch 11, reply

that was a wonderful story

Fiona McKinnon  
2006-01-29  
ch 11, reply

PAMS(please add more soon)

kawaii-baka4life  
2006-01-21  
ch 11, reply

I would say seperate at the end then at the sequel... Make them meet accidentally then top that off with a lemon! That's my idea though!hehehehe Your story is so cool! Hope you update soon! About the lemon thing I don't really care!

Taiyoukai-Miko  
2005-10-16  
ch 10, reply

okay now i'm waiting to see what happens lol...so does sesshomaru already have rin? or is the little girl they found who can't talk rin? cuz she was a mute before sesshomaru brought her back to life with the tenseiga. well i was just wondering! Update soon! LOVE THE STORY! hope to see the update really soon! Taiyoukai-Miko

mia   
2005-10-15  
ch 10, anon.

great story update soon!

Yana5  
2005-10-15  
ch 10, reply

cool chappy

sssc 10, anon.

love the story  
write the next chapter soon please

deamon-angel  
2005-10-14  
ch 10, reply

omg that was a great story.

Fate's Princess  
2005-10-14  
ch 10, reply

lmao.. those lil comments you add are soo funny. XD

great story btw. keep it up. I cant wait to find out what happens next chapter .

dementia yoki  
2005-10-14  
ch 4, anon.

jsut t let you know that chapter 3 is just in boxes and I can't understand a damn word of it which makees me realy sad and mad. dont know what you could do butmay be ya could put it in english for us stupid peoplepoints at self ill love you forever if you do!

Demonic Angelz  
2005-10-13  
ch 10, reply

liked it! can't wait for the next chapter!

Ghettogurl123  
2005-10-13  
ch 10, reply

who dat lil girl?Oh yeah and update soon!

Ghettogurl123  
2005-10-12  
ch 9, reply

AW That was good so update soon!

Megan Consoer  
2005-10-03  
ch 8, reply

I really like this story alot. Can you write some more chapters?

1kenshinlover  
2005-09-06  
ch 8, reply

love this story, update soon

Kagirinai Hana  
2005-09-05  
ch 8, reply

GAH! NO! come BACK! ;; ... I want to know what happens to inubreath...I mean...Inuyasha... You're story is wonderful and I COMMAND YOU TO CONTINUE! :O

Kagirinai Hana  
2005-09-05  
ch 7, reply

:spazzing and foaming from the mouth: omg! I must say that that I am postively bouncing up and down in my seat giggling like a little mad chicken! And somehow you have managed to make me so hyper that I have to hit my head on the computer desk to calm myself! Once again! Your chapters are getting better and better! I don't even think my earlier critiques are valid now! Keep it up!

Kagirinai Hana  
2005-09-05  
ch 6, reply

...omg...you owe me a new shirt! lol Twice you made me snort Pepsi all over myself XD These chapters are getting better as they go along. I have no complaints only that you need to make these chapters longer! '"That is all for now. Leave my presence."(Before I pounce all over you) he added mentally.' was absolutely brilliant! I lost half of my drink there XD hahaha I'm still chuckling...hehe...:sighs and wipes away a tear: ah...well...keep it up :)

**Check it out she was mean at first the she wanted more! HA HA HA! I had to get into the swing of things you know? **


	14. 14 I have no Idea

**From Another World** _Ch. 14_

_Disclaimer :I don't own Inuyasha_

_Chapters may tend to be a lot! shorter._

_(Last Time)_

"This is the White Blessing Kagome-chan." Take however many you need. Kagome nodded gratefully and knelt down to pick about a dozen more.

She stood up hurriedly and shouted, "Sango!" Sango turned around slightly, and heard Kagome say, "Thank you so much! And I'll come and visit you sometime!"

Sango smiled and hollered back, "I'd enjoy that a lot Kagome-chan… I'd enjoy that a lot."

………………………… …………………….

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called. "I found the herb! We can go back to my people now!" She was grinning from ear to ear and Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile inside.

Rin was still clinging to Sesshoumaru's leg like he was second life line, and he didn't seem to mind.

"So," Kagome said, "are you ready to bring this journey to an end?" If Kagome hadn't known any better she could have sworn that she saw sadness flicker through his eyes and a frown mare his perfect features.

"Are you alright Sesshoumaru?" He didn't answer her; he just turned and changed the subject. "We should get going should we not?" He said nonchalantly.

"Hey! I hope you know that this changes nothing. I just need to go back to my village to help my people. That doesn't mean we can't be together." She tried to explain. But he seemed to be too deep in thought to hear that last part.

She then went over what she said again in her head and realized that he never really said they were actually together.

He had never said she was his intended. For all she knew he could've already taken a mate, and may be just fooling around with her emotions. Did he see her a just another play thing?

She had no doubt in her mind that Sesshoumaru was the type that used many women for his pleasure.

Why had she thought she would probably be different? Was it because he had whispered sweet nothings into her ear, or was it because he had seduced her?

She didn't know Sesshoumaru's intentions, and before she had at least thought she did.

She watched his back get smaller and smaller. For some reason he was moving a lot faster that he normally would.

Was it because he no longer wanted to spend time with her, or was it because he wished to get home faster?

Kagome took flight and caught up with Sesshoumaru.

Rin looked up at Kagome sadly knowing something silent had transpired between the two unpredictable lovers. (If you can call them that)

Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was mildly upset.

"Why is she so eager to end our time together? Does she not want to be with me anymore? Was I just someone to confide in while on this voyage? Does she not know that I want more than companionship? I just don't want a confidant… I want someone I can share my compassion with."

Maybe he read too much into things too quickly? Maybe he shouldn't have allowed his feelings back into his heart. Why did he meet Kagome if she was just going to break heart?

Life could be so complicated at times, and life…. Life was always unfair.

Humans and their meaningless emotions… What's the point of love? Answer that for me. Why love was even created. It's simply an excuse to justify ignorant and blind behavior.

Sesshoumaru couldn't blame his assumptions on love… for he never truly believed in it.

"Rin." He heard Kagome say from above him. "Rin could you close your eyes and cover your ears for a second?"

Rin nodded silently and Kagome landed next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning gaze then gave her his full attention.

She walked closer to him and said. "Sesshoumaru I want you to know that I care deeply for you… and- and that I've never felt this way for _anyone_. So please hear me out when I tell you this… I-I don't want you to stop treating me like the way you were I want your attention… I feel as though I need it and-

Sesshoumaru cut her off with as kiss and whispered against her lips, "As you wish." He continued to kiss her and Kagome let her eyes wander over to Rin and then broke away from Sesshoumaru seeing that Rin was peeking. He looked a little upset then saw where her eyes were looking. Sesshoumaru look towards Rin and Rin Hurriedly closed her eyes again with a fain blush on her cheeks.

Kagome laughed light heartedly and Sesshoumaru barely suppressed a chuckle.

Rin looked up at the two of them in confusion wondering why they looked like they were about to suffocate.

"I'll never understand older people." Rin thought to herself.

**There's chapter 14 yea!**

**Yes yes shorter than usual but hey Inuyasha's coming on tonight and tomorrow I'll be busy all day so HA hA hAAAAAAAAA!**

**Luv ya,**

**-Kjinuyasha**

**Oh! And REVIEW!**


	15. 15 Enter Shikon No Tama

**From Another World **_Ch. 15_

_**(A/N)** I'm so happy! People are telling me that my Rin is cute. AWWWW Thank YOU! And I'd like to thank everyone for allowing me to get to the big 70. I'd very much appreciate it if I could get to 100 reviews! Yea! before I finish the story. I don't know why but the faster I update the more reviews I get from different people. I thought I'd write about 5 or six more chapters then that'd be the end. But…since I've added Naraku to the story I'll soon have to add the Shikon No Tama AND a final battle. SOOOOO you're in luck! You have now earned yourselves 10 more chapters. AND I think it'll take me until like the end of March instead of the beginning._

_I never told you they're ages…_

_Trust me there is a reason they are so young._

_Sesshoumaru: 2,219 (19)_

_Kagome: 17_

_Rin: 6_

_Sango: 20_

_Kohaku: 15_

_Naraku: 3,742 (37) (He's a geezer lol)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that seem familiar _

_Chapter may tend to be shorter._

_(Recap) Sesshoumaru and Kagome had doubts for a second, then they made things clear if my memory serves me right. Oh and they're heading back to Kagome's village._

_NOW _

There journey was very close to its end Kagome insisted that they get to her village as soon a possible.

So Sesshoumaru tucked Rin under his right arm and took off in a white ball of light. Kagome flew above them trying to keep up.

Kagome flew over and through trees. She looked up at the night sky and smiled to herself. She had always wished she could fly when she was a small child. She never once imagined it would come true. She became aware of her surroundings little by little.

"It's amazing at how fast I'm moving. It took me 4 days to get to this far away from my village…which must mean that I just saved one month of traveling!"

She looked down to see Sesshoumaru had come to a halt. She gracefully landed and asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"The smell of sickness… is too intense." He replied smoothly. "I must dull my senses if I am to enter that village.

Kagome nodded and said, "I'll take Rin and fly ahead. You'll catch up correct?"

"Yes." He replied.

Kagome grabbed hold of Rin and took flight once again. Rin squealed with joy and Kagome smiled solemnly at the girl.

"I didn't know the presence of death would be this close." She thought

She caught sight of the village and all was quiet. She landed and tucked in her wings. She placed her hand on the breast of her Kimono to make sure the herbs were there. She took Rin's hand and entered her home.

She could hear moans and cries, and she could sense death and decay. Had she come too late?

She stopped at the head master's house and heard a conversation being held.

(Inside the house)

"Lord Tamayo! What ever shall we do! The girl has been gone for over a month and I'm sure she won't be back for another 6 weeks. At the rate the disease is spreading… the whole village will be dead by the time she gets back."

A man said manically to the head of the village. The man was dressed in white in red, (obviously the village priest) he was fairly attractive, but you could see he was not a young man from the little wrinkles here and there.

"What if she's dead? I knew it wasn't a good idea to send a girl on a mission so dangerous! an-"

"Silence!" said Lord Tamayo. "Kagome will come back and she will save us all!" Tamayo was dressed in purple and gold signifying power and royalty. He truly was conceited but he also cared about his village and the girl Kagome; for he was the one who found her as a baby.

Kagome took this time to step inside the house.

She slid off her sandals and bowed to the head master.

"Wh- wh- who are you stuttered the priest." He was frightened for he thought she was the angle of death coming to take their lives.

Tamayo studied the being in front of him and placed a hand on her shoulder and said with tears forming in his eyes, "You have come back to us Kagome."

She nodded and hugged Tamayo.

The priest was in udder shock. No way could this be the same girl who left over a month ago.

"I-" Kagome began, but was cut off by Tamayo. "No need to explain now Kagome, we'll have plenty of time for that later."

**Meanwhile**

Sesshoumaru had lied to Kagome… the smell wasn't that bad. He had sensed an evil aura some ways off. But he still needed to be careful.

He raced off in the direction he sensed the aura and came across an old abandoned hut. There was a great power coming from inside of it, but it seemed to be some what suppressed.

He opened the door of the hut and saw a lesser demon clawing at a scroll. There seemed to be something wrapped up inside of the scroll but the demon was unable to break its seal. Sesshoumaru stepped forward. Have you been the one causing sickness to the village nearby?

The demon stopped what it was doing now realizing that he was no longer alone. It turned its hideous face towards Sesshoumaru and laughed mockingly, "And if I was? What would you do? I have become powerful enough to kill off anyone who nears me! HA, HA, HA!"

Sesshoumaru remained silent and looked at the demon with everything but annoyance.

"You see this village is the one that protects the Shikon No Tama. If I stay here long enough and absorb the power and strength of these humans… I'll soon have enough power to break this seal! Then the Shikon jewel shall be mine! And I shall be the most powerful being in all of Japan! HA- Ha!"

Sesshoumaru took one step toward the ugly beast and unsheathed his Tokijin. In one split second he sliced the beasts head off and picked up the scroll from the fallen corpses balled fist.

There seemed to be something round inside of it. He held mild interest for the object so he tucked it away inside of his obi.

As he headed back to the village he felt a pulsing, and saw something flare in the direction Kagome was in.

He ran as fast as he could to the small village.

**With Kagome **

"Do you have the herb Kagome?" Tamayo asked. Kagome merely nodded in confirmation and handed them to her father figure. "Priest!" said Tamayo, "you know what to do."

The priest sighed and fetched some water. He then started to grind up the herbs.

"Now Kagome would you bless the medicine just how I showed you?" Kagome nodded once again.

She allowed her hands to hover above the medicine and began chanting. She started to glow and the priest was shocked. Tamayo looked at her with approval. As Kagome's chanting increased her aura began to shine more brightly.

Soon her aura was covering the whole village then disappeared as if an explosion had occurred.

The priest opened his eyes not remembering when he closed them and took the medicine so he could heal the villagers.

Sesshoumaru stopped when he reached the village; he opened the door to every hut , and someone would scream in shock of having their shoji screen ripped open of fear of seeing him.

Word began to spread.

"There's a demon in the village! A Demon I SAY!" some random person said. Sesshoumaru ignored their screams and yells of horror. The he saw Kagome run out of a hut with Rin close by. A man came behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back. Sesshoumaru began to growl.

He heard the human say go inside Kagome… I'll handle this.

Kagome turned to the man (Tamayo) and said, "Father this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the West. He's been a wonderful companion on this voyage, and…" she said quietly, "I- I think I'm in love with him."

Tamayo looked utterly shocked. And looked Sesshoumaru up and down… that's when he spotted the scroll.

Sesshoumaru approached Kagome and handed her the scroll, and ignored the man next to her.

"I caught a demon trying to open this. He was also the reason for the village's sickness. He was feeding of the human's strength." Sesshoumaru said coolly.

Kagome opened the scroll with ease, and she could hear people gasp. There was a small pink glowing orb sitting in her palm. Tamayo looked at her with disbelief. "What?" Kagome said a little peeved with all the attention.

Tamayo simply said, "I knew you were special from the first day I saw you. You are the one Kagome. You journey isn't over by a long shot. You are welcome to stay the night but you must leave soon. Kagome nodded, and told her that he wanted to speak to Sesshoumaru alone.

Tamayo looked to Sesshoumaru and said, "Thank you mi lord for taking care of my Kagome, I am forever grateful."

Sesshoumaru nodded and walked in the direction Kagome had just left in.

**Yea! It's over! YEA.**

**Rin's in a safe place and Sess and Kag are free to do what ever. Next Chappie is what you've all been waiting for… LEMON**

**Luv ya,**

**-Kjinuyasha.**

**Review please…or I won't write that long awaited lemon.**


	16. 16 My Love for You

From Another World ch.16

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

**Warnings**: If you are not comfortable with reading material that contains, sexual content, then please do not read this chapter. If you are not of age do not read this chapter. This will not be a hard core lemon and I will not be changing it.

(Story…)

She cried… she begged … she moaned …

He growled … he panted … he grunted …

They touched… they scratched … they squeezed …

They came to… completion.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

She slid the door shut behind her quietly. Before she ventured far she slipped off her sandals.

A sigh could be heard leaving her lips…

It had been a long night… and finally her time as a creature of the night was over. Her time with Sesshoumaru was fun she'll admit but being nocturnal just wasn't for her.

_**SESS P.O.V**_

I watched Kagome leave, and I followed after her after the human gave his thanks. I had a strange urge to be near her tonight, I felt as though I needed to be next to her… needed to wake up with her by my side...

I caught up to her only to see her entering the main house.

Without a second thought I followed after her and slid the door shut behind me.

I entered the house, took one step then looked down to see Kagome sitting there… on the floor with her back to the wall, her eyes cast down and wings covering her petite frame… looking as though she was waiting for me.

She looked up and our eyes locked instantly. I walked over to her and my beast began clawing at its cage in the back of my mind. It wanted and needed to have her.

I let my hand reach out to her and I beckoned her with my eyes. She looked at me hesitantly for a brief moment then she took my hand and rose to her feet.

Once she was standing I pulled her form close to me and whispered into her ear, "Take me to your room."

She nodded slowly and I could smell her arousal. I released her and she led me to her room with her hand clasped tight in mine.

I began to become anxious and excited, I felt my hamakas become painfully uncomfortable and I began to feel hot and bothered.

As we walked through the dimly lit hall she stopped at the end of it and turned right into a room. I slide closed the door behind me and became familiar with my surroundings. There was a mat on the floor with colorful pillows surrounding it. There was a mirror to my immediate left centered on the wall. Under it was a small dresser with trinkets such as brushes, combs, soaps, and perfumes on it.

The room itself was fairly plain but spacious enough for her. I pulled her to me once more and gazed into her beautiful eyes. I saw passion and love there; I knew I would have no regrets ever after this. This woman was to be my mate… and she loved me dearly.

I kissed her softly on her lips… and oh, what a wonderful kiss it was. She moaned into the kiss while I growled. I began fumbling with her kimono trying to feel her delicate skin. I untied her obi and backed her against the wall… never once parting the kiss. I licked her lips softly asking for entrance to her mouth she complied and parted her lips.

My tongue explored her sweet moist cavern, and our breathing became ragged. I parted her kimono to reveal her soft mounds, and broke the kiss to pay homage to her lovely breasts. I kissed and licked them while she moaned softly rolling her head in pleasure. She pushed my head closer as I continued my ministrations.

"Sess…" I heard her husky voice say. She ran her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp. I felt her finger tips graze the tips of my ears and I shuddered.

I pushed her kimono off her shoulders and her wings seemed to disappear into her back so the robe fell to the floor and pooled around her feet.

I broke my contact with her and brought her hands to my obi. She seemed to catch on quick and started to untie it. She worked her was down to my last artical of clothing… my hamakas… which were painfully uncomfortable.

She pulled at them slightly and I allowed them to fall to the ground pulling at my ankles. Stepping out of them I walked her over to the mat and lay her down. I smelt her nervousness, arousal and... fear.

I smiled softly at her and said, "Don't be afraid… I won't hurt you." She smiled softly and nodded her head giving a soft whimper.

I crawled on top of her allowing my arms to hold me up and looked at her… I didn't know the words to say so silently I hoped with all my might that my eyes spoke for me. She smiled and reached a hand out to trace the markings on my face.

She sat up enough to kiss my lips… and this drove me insane. I needed to explore her body. Growling I buried my head in he neck and hair smelling her sweet aroma. She was wonderful. I nuzzled, and licked the area on her collar bone where I would place her mark and began to trail down.

I stopped at her breasts and allowed my thumb to trace circles on her pebbled nipple. My mouth paid respect to the other one, and I licked and nipped lower… across her stomach… to her nether lips.

I rubbed circles on her thighs, and slowly parted them. I allowed one finger to enter her… and she moaned. I pumped in and out several times… and she moaned.

Oh she moaned! Such a pleasant sound to my ears… I put my nose to her wet core… and sniffed… simply divine.

She was ready.

I rose to catch her eyes… her face was flushed and her eyes filled with passion and lust. I kissed her softly and positioned myself. I whispered in her ear, "This is it." She caught the tip of my ear between her teeth and nibbled. "So be it." She said.

Kami this woman!

I plunged deep into her wet, tight and welcoming sheath, breaking through her barrier. She felt superb. I paused for her sake… allowing her to get used to me. I watched her nibble on her lip and squint her eyes in pain.

After a while she gave me the signal and I began to move slowly in and out of her. Oh! It was heaven! She moaned, I growled, she clawed at my back and wrapped her legs around my waist giving me more access. I plunged deeper inside of her, and she moaned, "Harder Sesshou!"

I gave into her wishes and pounded into her hot tight and wet passage. I felt sanity slipping away from me but I held on. I had to see her every reaction… I had to memorize her every sound. I watched as she closed her eyes in pleasure. She was on her way.

I sped up the pace so I could meet her at the peek. I grabbed her hips and slammed inside of at full speed. She screamed, and began to meet me thrust for thrust. I watched as she bit her lip, and squeezed her eyes in concentration.

She was beautiful… and I knew it would be my duty from now and forever to bring her pleasure. I felt her body tense… I kept moving in… out… in…

Her walls began to clamp down on my shaft as if she were milking me… she screamed my name, and I felt her liquids spill all over my member. I bit into my finger drawing blood then I bit into her neck marking her as mine and sucked her blood. Afterwards I placed my finger over the wound and allowed my blood to seep inside of the bite mark.

Not long after I released my seed deep into her womb and grunted her name. I collapsed on top of her then rolled to the side.

Still buried deep within her…

I enjoyed being connected to her like this.

"I love you." She whispered with a smile of contentment on her face.

I smirked slightly and said, "Sleep koi."

She nodded and yawned. Minuets later her breathing evened out and she snuggled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and smiled a true genuine smile.

**END!**

**Not… but I am taking a long break… (Or not) and then part 2 will be up… the story won't be over until like chapter 20 or 30 sumtin.**

**C'mon review! Tell me how good the lemon was! I'll try and update ASAP… but I want to get 100 reviews! C'mon! be supportive…. Tell your friends about this fic… tell them to review! Oh be glad I updated… inspiration just suddenly hit… oh and I just got over the bronchitis too! Yea clap! clap Mid terms are next week… so me needs to study! Another update should be up before March 20th.**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Press the button… PLEASE!**

**Luv ya,**

**-Kjinuyasha**


	17. 17 The Morning After

_Wish me a belated birthday! Tell me when you REVIEW!  _

**From Another World **_Ch.17_

The morning after, and the adventure following 

_(Disclaimer:) I, Kjinuyasha, do not have possession or ownership of the unoriginal characters in this story._

_(Last time:) Kagome and Sesshoumaru made love…_

_NOW!_

Sesshoumaru had awakened to the soft smell of his mate's faint arousal. He inwardly smirked and opened his eyes slowly to come in contact with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

He allowed his eyes to drink and rove over her naked form. She was truly a work of art. Smooth peach skin, marvelous raven hair with a blue tint that shimmered in the morning sun, a lovely heart shaped face… so many positive attributes adorned her person, and he knew she was special… she held a part of him… a part of himself that he couldn't take back.

His hand reached out and began stroking a soft lock of her raven hair, before he could stop himself he allowed a soft smile to spread across his lips. In the dark recesses of his mind his beast growled possessively, 'Mine.'

Kagome's eyes blinked a few times before finally opening completely. She looked up at her newly acquired mate and leaned further into his touch. She was in love with this man or youkai rather, and she held no qualms to share it openly with herself.

She loved everything about him, from his snow-white hair to the maroon stripes that adorned his ankles. He was a sculpted beauty, his body seemingly chiseled from the worlds finest marble… and he was all hers. He belonged to her and no one else.

That's when she smiled at him lovingly. He looked deep into her blue irises and leaned closer to her face leaving mere centimeters between their lips. He baited her to come the rest of the way and she complied with his silent communication without any hesitation.

Their lips met in a sizzling hot kiss. It seemed like sparks flew and music played in the background as their tongues shared a passionate embrace.

It almost felt like they stayed there for a millennium… and neither of them minded at all, but both knew they had to be up and ready before the others came to rouse them.

Sesshoumaru, realizing that fact, regretfully parted paths with his lover. He heard a moan of disappointment and disagreement come from the small tenchi beside him and he almost went back on his will by kissing her and making love to her body once again… but he held steady concentration and spoke soothingly.

"Kagome, koi… we- we have to prepare for our first day together as mates."

He lifted his upper body so that he was in a sitting position and Kagome followed his movements. He gave her one final look and rose to his feet.

She watched as he gathered his clothing and put them on with swiftness. She soon stood and went to her small dresser to pull out a lightweight summer kimono. Sesshoumaru watched her lazily as she dressed her self for the day.

He stiffened a growl in the back of his throat as he fought for control over his beast. If she knew how much power she held over him with simple slow movements of her body, he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from granting her every desire and satisfying her every need.

'Only if she knew what she does to me.' He thought while trying to rid himself of his painful erection.

Kagome approached him and smiled brightly saying cheerfully, "I'm ready my lord!"

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the very foul thoughts his beast came up with of her saying "my lord" in another way completely.

She looked up at him confusion marring her beautiful face, but said nothing. She simply took hold of his calloused hand and led him out of the small plain room.

As they walked through the quiet halls of the main house, Kagome pondered on last night's happenings. She began to blush profusely as her stomach began to do cartwheels and that all too familiar wetness began to make itself known.

Sesshoumaru turned around to capture her eyes quickly and she looked down to the ground, her face turning the shade of a ripe sakura. Sesshoumaru didn't have to think twice to know what her mind decided to stumble upon.

'Oh my!' Kagome thought, 'I'm beginning to turn into a complete hentai!'

"Calm yourself Kagome, we'll have time for that kind of thinking at a later time. Right now… prepare yourself to say farewell to your father."

Sesshoumaru said in a cool yet amused voice. If you didn't know him you probably wouldn't be able to tell.

Kagome blushed even more then her racing heart began to calm and she focused on happy thoughts… flowers, birds, children, and making those children with Sesshoumaru, the way he would touch her and pleasure her.

'Oh KAMI!' Her mind screamed. 'What ever am I going to do! No way will I be able to face Father in this condition!'

Sesshoumaru felt her calm and then smelt her arousal peek once more. 'What have I done to the once innocent tenchi that is now my mate?' He decided to answer himself, 'I don't know… but it might prove to be amusing.'

As they rounded the next corner they came in contact with Kagome's guardian. Kagome smiled warily at the older man then looked back at Sesshoumaru. The man gave them an all-knowing look then winked at them both.

Sesshoumaru kept his composure but Kagome turned two shades darker if it were even possible.

The middle-aged man just chuckled softly then took Kagome's hand, patted it, and whispered in her ear as he pulled her into a hug,

"Child… I do believe you've made the right choice, you've got yourself quite a catch too!"

Kagome just smiled, blushed more, and mumbled… unable to form real words, and not believing her father figure just said that!

The man bowed respectively towards Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru repeated the action.

"I trust you to take good care of my Kagome." The man said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and held out his arm for Kagome.

"Bye Papa!' Kagome said. "I'll visit you! I promise!"

"Goodbye my Kagome… I hope you have a wonderful and venturous life." He said softly while smiling sadly."

Kagome waved back then turned around to stare into her beautiful mates eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called gently.

"Hn?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"I was wondering where we go from here… and how are we going to care for Rin and everything?"

"Rin will stay here." Sesshoumaru said casually, "And we… we shall live our lives century by century, youprotecting the jewel, and I… protecting, loving, and pleasing you for the rest of eternity.

And I don't think I'd every get tired of ravishing your delectable body… I'll know every spot that makes you moan, and I'll memorize your body like I have my own." He whispered the last sentence.

Kagome once again began to blush madly at his erotic words, and couldn't help but allow her heart to flutter with anticipation.

They continued to walk in each other's company in a comfortable silence.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer to him and breathed in her heavenly scent. He would never be able to get enough this woman- no! This goddess, sent to bestow upon him her love and beauty. She was lovelier than Aphrodite herself he thought.

A/N: (Aphrodite is the goddess of beauty right? If no please feel free to correct me in a review Anyways back to the story!)

He still couldn't decipher what this feeling deep down in his heart was for her…. He knew it was deeper than lust… but it couldn't be love could it? Simply mere infatuation, that lasted longer than other infatuations.

She was an obsession… and when he thought that… his beast began to disagree. His beast was overly protective of the woman he held close to him.

When he really thought about it… Kagome was the first woman, besides his mother, that he had ever let this close to his heart.

He could safely admit that the feelings he gained so rapidly for Kagome had frightened him… not knowing what they were or what they meant. His attraction to her was fatal… and the feelings he possessed for her seemed to be from another world.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_Have I been gone THAT long? NAAAHHHH didn't think so. You all know how normally I'd put up like 5 chapters in one week the take a break… or keep going? Well I won't be able to do that. I have to keep this story on hold until I have an ingenious mental break though. I still suffer from a major case of writers block… AND I'm on my way to the NYC for some VAC apostrophe T. (Vacation Time.)_

_**!Important!**_

_**Hmmm… did that seem like an ending or what! Really! This sucks. Should there be a sequel or just a continuation … as in another chapter… Or should I just leave it alone… Let me know!**_

_Luv ya,_

_-Kjinuyasha _


End file.
